Fences
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: After the war, two of our favorite characters spiral out of control. Their lives are miserable. Will they be able to teach themselves to live again? Story inspiration from Fences by Paramore. Note: Weasley-bashing/killing.


_**Hello, my loves! I'm back! I've had this story sitting in my computer for months, and I decided to let you guys finally read it! Just to let you guys know, I'm now on winter break, so I'll be able to write more, and I've already got quite a few plot bunnies hopping around my head, so I hope you guys stick around me long enough to read all my stories. For this super long one-shot, I didn't elaborate on many of the things I mention about Harry and Draco's magic. I just didn't think it would be this long. *laughs nervously* And I personally think the smut scene I wrote sucks.**_

_**Draco: And why am I-?!**_

_**Harry: *covering Draco's mouth* Don't give it away!**_

_**Note: If anyone has noticed, I've never actually replied to my reviews. I'm super sorry about that, but I didn't know. From now on, I will be replying to my reviews, so hopefully, I get a lot.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I have a poll up on which pairing I should write about next, so please go and vote if you want to see me write for a different pairing.**_

_**Now, onto reading!**_

* * *

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Draco. "They already think we're crazy. How much worse can it get?"

The blonde shook his head. "Well, I didn't say we had to get much worse than insanity," he muttered.

"There's no harm in trying. Besides, twenty Galleons says Dumbledore chokes on one of his lemon drops."

Draco chuckled darkly. "You're on. I personally think Severus will throw a fit."

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't build up his bastardly persona just to ruin it with one announcement."

"Oh, I think he would."

"Nah."

"Uh-huh, Potter. I know Sev more."

"Yeah, but the man's a Slytherin," Harry rebutted.

"Harry, sweetie, even Salazar Slytherin himself would be shocked at this revelation."

Harry pondered this for a few moments, before grudgingly nodding in assent. "Yeah, most likely. I mean, who would've thought this was possible?"

"Not even Merlin himself," Draco said dryly, now quickly becoming irritated despite his best efforts.

Harry smirked at his lover's tone. He knew just how easy it was to push Draco's buttons, and he took every chance he got to do it. Even in that bloody mental hospital. Well, it was more just the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's than a mental hospital, but he digressed.

* * *

*flashback*

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort in the middle of Harry's sixth year, Harry's mental stability had taken a sudden nosedive. He'd started becoming paranoid and seemingly schizophrenic, seeing things that weren't there, sleepwalking and attacking unseen enemies while asleep, becoming something akin to bipolar, and at some points hearing voices in his head. When that happened, he got this crazed glint in his green eyes that were reminiscent of the former Dark Lord. And then one night, he'd attempted suicide. That had been the point when his friends had finally just chucked him into the nearest hospital room at St. Mungo's. He had stayed there for about eight weeks when he ran into Draco Malfoy, who had just been recently admitted as well.

Draco had been severely traumatized by the orders to assassinate Dumbledore, and had become catatonic. At night, though, he would have horrible nightmares, and would lash out at anyone who would come near him with his raw magic. He'd also attempted suicide; twice. The first time, Lucius was able to save him in time while he was visiting for the holidays. But by the second time, his parents had finally given up and handed him over to the Healers, not knowing what to do with their son.

At first when they'd seen each other, they had been so shocked at seeing one another that both teens had not said a word. They had merely passed by one another, trying not to flush in embarrassment. Even Draco, who was completely emotionless and catatonic at that point, had had trouble covering up his faint blush.

The second time about a week later, however, had not been as peaceful. Harry, having gotten used to the hospital already, had taken to wandering the hallways of the psychiatric ward at night to ward off his nightmares. He was used to the occasional screams erupting from rooms, or the sounds of mediwitches soothingly talking to their patients. What he had not been expecting, was to see a group of Healers and mediwizards attempting to enter a room, but being blasted back into a wall. He curiously approached the group, and asked what was going on. He could hear screaming coming from the inside.

"Mr. Malfoy's magic won't let us into the room while he is having his nightmare. Nothing is working, and some patients are becoming agitated by the screams he is making. We can't seem to find a way to get in. And this room was made to prevent magic from being used, even accidental magic," one Healer briefly explained, trying to blast the door to the room open but failing.

Harry frowned and walked over to the door. A mediwizard tried to stop him, but the brunette brushed him off. He felt the tingle of raw magic getting stronger, but he persevered. He had already surpassed the point the others had tried to cross. It was like a barrier, keeping unwelcome beings out. Beings with evil purposes. But not Harry. Harry only wanted to comfort Malfoy. Malfoy didn't deserve to be tortured by nightmares, even if he was a big git.

Harry was able to reach the door and open it. He was also able to wake Draco up and comfort him when the blonde immediately latched onto him like a limpet and cried into his chest for almost two hours. He would've sobbed and cried for longer had Harry not given him a Calming Draught laced with a Dreamless Sleeping potion mixed in. And Harry held him the rest of the night to prevent another episode, knowing that the potions didn't always work. Harry did all this silently and without a single word being spoken. Even the Healers were speechless.

Many of them believed that Draco took comfort in the familiarity of a known face. Others believed that Harry's stronger magic soothed Draco's wild magic. A few even believed that the two were soul mates. Only two people thought that this incident was merely coincidental.

And that was Harry and Draco. Of course, it helped that both teens were too embarrassed to say anything, even to object at the prospect of their magic being compatible.

After that night, Harry didn't wander the halls anymore. He was too tempted to go and visit Malfoy, and he didn't want to seem like some worried Hufflepuff. No, that would not end well.

But Draco's nightmares persisted, reaching out to Harry's magic unconsciously. And the blonde continued to be catatonic during the daytime, and didn't get enough sleep during the nighttime. His magic now, however, seemed to be searching for something. He never realized what, until one night.

Harry hadn't sleepwalked since he was brought to St. Mungo's. His room was made specifically for that. He couldn't open the door without being awake.

But usually, being Harry Potter meant you could bend the rules, however strict they were.

Apparently, Harry's raw magic was much stronger than Draco's, and he was able to blast the door open while still asleep. His magic threw the Healers and mediwitches and mediwizards into the other side of the hallways he walked in, knocking them out cold. The Saviour of the wizarding world continued like this until reaching a door. The door that contained Draco Malfoy inside.

Draco had been awake, but motionless. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He wanted out of that damn hospital, and to be free. He wanted to be dead. Death was better than this personalized hell. But when Draco felt a strong magic reaching out to him, he reacted for once in about five weeks since he was brought there. He looked over to the door slowly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes and almost completely obscuring them. He squinted in the darkness, trying to decipher the taller figure standing by the door and slowly approaching him. Once the person was about two feet away from his bed, he was able to make out unruly black hair, and glasses.

Harry Potter. Great.

But after closer inspection, he noticed that Harry's eyes were closed, and his movements were sluggish, if not a bit zombie-like. He was asleep.

Even better. Note the sarcasm.

Draco was unsure about what to do with a sleepwalking Harry Potter in his room. Where were the Healers restraining the black-haired teen? Was he allowed to walk into people's room uninvited because he was Harry Potter? How typical.

But Harry kept walking towards him, and the blonde didn't know what to do. He couldn't try waking Harry, seeing as he didn't want to get hurt if the idiot hexed him for being woken so suddenly. He also couldn't try immobilizing him, seeing as he didn't have a wand to do it with. He settled for doing the simplest thing he could do.

He watched.

He watched Harry get closer until the teen reached his bed and fumbled around the edge, as if looking for something. When the brunette's hand brushed across Draco's, the blonde felt a tingle go through him, making him feel safe and secure for the first time in months, seeing as he hadn't been really conscious while Harry had soothed him the last time.

As for Harry, when he touched Draco in his sleep, suddenly, he felt awake. His eyes shot open, and stared at the startled blonde in front of him. The brunette's viridian eyes widened in horror at what he supposed happened in his most recent sleepwalking episode.

Draco watched warily as Harry stood motionless in front of him. He didn't say anything, mostly due to not knowing what to say other than to tell the other boy to touch him again to make him feel safe. He hadn't felt safe in so long, he yearned for that touch of safety, no matter how brief. His traitorous fingers, meanwhile, had taken the matter into their own hands, so to speak, and had intertwined with the Boy-Who-Lived's.

The feeling of safety washed over both of them immediately, calming their growing anxiety. Harry looked down at their joined hands, an ironic half-smile on his face. He looked up at the smaller blonde, noticing that for once, his gray-silver eyes looked alive. They glowed in the dim light coming from the hallway, and Draco's face looked less dead.

That's when the Healers finally rushed in, grabbing onto Harry by his arms, and attempting to drag him out of the room. The room immediately was filled with magic, suffocating everyone with its power. Draco's eyes immediately went dead after the feeling of Harry's touch wore off, his face shutting down. Harry's eyes, on the other hand, glowed with rage at being separated from Malfoy.

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't let me go this very instant, I will kill each and every one of you," Harry spoke each word slowly, looking desperately at Draco, willing those beautiful gray eyes to liven up.

The Healers didn't move, though they did grow more nervous as the feeling of raw magic in the room increased. They didn't know what Harry planned to do with the blonde sitting motionlessly on his bed, but they couldn't let the brunette do anything that could possibly harm another patient. They were sworn to protect all their patients.

Harry chuckled darkly, his eyes wild with insanity now. "I'll say it one more time for all of your sakes. Let. Me. Go."

A Healer spoke to the green-eyed boy soothingly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we must remove you from the room. Mr. Malfoy must rest. Your actions tonight may have harmed his recovery, and we must check him over. We will have to escort you to your room, and you will be locked inside. You leave us no choice, but to do this."

Harry immediately started struggling against his captors. His eyes looked panicked at the prospect of being taken away from the only person he wanted to be with. "NO! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME!"

Meanwhile, the Healers watched as a different magic from Harry's began to swirl around them. The foreign magic wrapped around them like a vice, making the Healers redouble their efforts to drag the dark-haired teen out from the room.

The teen in question was thrashing around, tears running down his face while he cried hysterically for the blonde to wake up and help him.

"DRACO! DRACO, PLEASE! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME, DRACO, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

That seemed to have done it. The Healers were shocked when Draco's eyes snapped over to Harry, and his face twisted so violently, the Healers thought the teen had cracked his neck. The small blonde's eyes seemed to fill with an emotion no one except Harry seemed to be able to decipher.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Draco's voice was raspy from lack of use, but strong and assertive. He glared at Healers who were holding Harry, who was still trying to get away from their grip on him, his tears still running unbidden down his cheeks.

"Mr. Malfoy, we can't do that-," one Healer started, but was interrupted.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you can or can't do. Let him go. Now. Before my magic "accidentally" runs wild and kills all of you," the blonde's voice was cold and icy, like shards of glass breaking. His eyes held a promise of pain if they didn't do as told. He sounded like a true Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, for the last time, we are unable to-," one of the mediwizards holding Harry said before he was blasted into the wall.

That move was what started the chaos.

Stunning and immobilizing spells were thrown by the Healers towards Draco, but he created a shield wordlessly that just deflected the spells. Harry, on the other hand, lashed out and threw all the people holding onto him into the walls or out of the room. He didn't really want to hurt the Healers, but they wanted to keep him away from Draco, and that just wouldn't do.

"Mr. Potter, we're warning you, if you step any closer to Mr. Malfoy, we'll have to stun you."

Harry suddenly tittered, the half-giggle sounding somewhat insane coming from his mouth. It drew shivers down the Healers' spines. He only spoke one word, but the Healers knew that if they contradicted that single word, they'd all be dead.

"No."

The Healer closest to Harry shot the strongest stunning spell he knew, but it just bounced off the raven-haired teen like it was nothing more than a feather. Harry approached Draco slowly, as if scared of the blonde's reaction to his proximity. Draco seemed to notice the reason for the other's discomfort, and immediately tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Harry. You can come near me," the blonde said softly, in the tone one would use on a frightened or hurt child.

Harry's lips twitched, as if wanting to smile, but not knowing how. It had been a long time since he'd smiled in a genuine way. He may be a cheery person in general, but all those smiles were practiced, controlled. None had been real.

He finally reached where the other boy sat on the bed, and reached over for Draco's hand. The relief and safety fell over the two teens like a shield the instant their hands touched, and Draco's eyes filled with life once more. That made a small genuine smile blossom on Harry's face.

From then on, none of the Healers were stupid enough to even _try _to separate the two. They were always together, not wanting to leave the comfort and safety of each other's touch. They knew they would revert back to how they used to be without the other if they weren't close. They didn't even argue with themselves about the fact that they had previously been school rivals for years. They didn't even think about how Harry was the Savior of the Wizarding World and Draco was a Death Eater's son. They didn't think about it, and they didn't want to talk about it; they just acted as if nothing was wrong.

And they slowly regained their sanity.

Now that they were eating, and sleeping, and behaving normally, their rationality slowly came back to them. They talked to each other, and it helped them heal old wounds. The Healers were astounded by the progress they made, and were now happy to see the duo together. If being with the other helped them stay sane, they were not about to object.

But when people from the outside world started visiting them when they heard of their recovery, those people objected.

First, it had been Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco was sitting with Harry in the garden next to the cafeteria after both had eaten breakfast. Their hands loosely intertwined, they were lost in their own activities. Harry was occupying himself with a small golden snitch that fluttered around him, but didn't get farther than a few inches out of reach of his hand; Draco was immersed within the world of the book in front of him.

Harry caught sight of Draco's parents first, and nudged his companion lightly to capture his attention. He didn't say anything, but pointed at the two graceful blondes walking towards them with sneers on their pale faces.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius greeted, completely ignoring Harry.

"Father," the blonde said curtly, tightening his hold on the raven-haired boy's hand. He didn't want Harry to feel offended and leave him all alone.

"We were informed that you were recovering and almost ready to leave this place behind," Lucius continued. "I see you've made…_friends_." The way the older blonde said the word was as if it were a curse. You could obviously tell what Lucius thought of Harry Potter.

"I can't say I'm terribly surprised to see you here, Mr. Potter. I had heard that you were brought here under less than desirable circumstances," Narcissa said, finally acknowledging the Boy-Who-Lived. Her face wasn't as harsh as her husband's, even with the distasteful look in her eyes.

"I doubt that anyone who lives here is brought under desirable circumstances, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said politely, looking up at her for a second before lowering his eyes again to stare at the golden snitch weaving around him as if trying to capture his attention.

"Father, have you spoken to the Healers as to what," Draco was tempted to say 'who', "led to my recovery?"

"Not yet. That is what I came here for today. I also came to inform you that you will hopefully be joining your friends at Hogwarts for your seventh year if you continue to improve."

"That's good," the younger blonde murmured distractedly, following his companion's snitch with his gray eyes.

"Also," he continued, "Dumbledore said it wouldn't be a problem for you to catch up in your studies with the grades you have, and he hopes to see you soon."

That was what set Draco off. He hadn't heard anyone but Harry mention Dumbledore's name since he was instated in St. Mungo's. And he hadn't minded when Harry had said the name.

The blonde's eyes went immediately blank, blocking off everyone and everything. The raven-haired boy noticed the change immediately, his eyes growing cold as he glared at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Don't say his name." His voice was worse than ice.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter. He's _my _son."

"And you're the one who's ruining him," the teen spat, turning to Draco and focusing his magic and attention only on the blonde. "Draco, wake up. Focus on me only. Block out everything but me. Focus, Draco. Come on, I know you can do it," he coaxed gently, but firmly. He'd obviously dealt with this before.

The emerald-eyed teen stroked the blonde's pale face, waiting for the tell-tale signs of life in the familiar gray eyes that he liked to stare at so much. He was careful to avoid touching near Draco's mouth. His finger had nearly been bitten off once, and he didn't wish to repeat the experience. His fingers ran through the flaxen hair with affection, trying to show the other boy that nothing would hurt him. His magic brushed reassuringly against Draco's, not smothering it, but caressing it gently, like a lover.

When Draco's magic cautiously brushed back a few minutes later, Harry nearly let out a whoop of joy. It usually took a lot longer to snap the blonde out of his fits, but this just showed how much he trusted Harry. Eventually, Draco's eyes turned to their normal alive silver-gray. He smiled apologetically at the black-haired teen, brushing his fingers over Harry's scar gently.

And the moment was broken.

"What the hell did you _do _to _my son_?!"

Both teens turned simultaneously to stare at Lucius in slight irritation at having their little privacy bubble broken. Harry's magic started to thicken, showing his growing agitation and anger with the Malfoy patriarch.

"I undid what you caused, Mr. Malfoy. If you hadn't yet noticed, Draco had a catatonic fit, and I brought him out of it, which wouldn't have been necessary had you not uttered the name he does not wish to hear," Harry said sardonically, wishing for nothing more than to curse Lucius to hell and back for upsetting Draco. He knew he had started harboring feelings for the smaller blonde for a while now, and he'd be damned if he let Draco get hurt.

"I won't have you speak to me that way, Potter. You know I can have you dead in a second since you're without a wand," Lucius sneered.

"You forget who you're talking to, Malfoy. I defeated Tom Riddle when no one else could, not even Albus Dumbledore," he made sure to tighten his hand on Draco's when he said the name, "Do you think I'm truly defenseless if I can control my raw magic?" His eyes narrowed, and he leaned back when a wand was pointed to his face. He noticed none of the Healers were around.

"Don't be so arrogant, Potter. I would watch my back if I were you. You never know when you could be…attacked from behind." At that, he felt magic spiking behind him as a curse was shot.

Harry leapt to his feet, blocking the curse Narcissa shot with ease as he wrapped his arms around Draco to protect him. His paranoia hadn't completely left him, so he'd noticed when Draco's mother had left his line of vision.

Lucius glared at him menacingly. "I will not have you taint my son, Potter. He is a pureblood and must behave as such. Draco, you will do as you're told and come here," he ordered.

"No, Father. I need Harry with me. He keeps me alive, no matter what you say, so I will not leave him," the blonde spoke with conviction, clenching his hand tightly as his own raw magic rose to high levels of upset.

Harry tried calming Draco, but as he was fairly upset as well, he only aggravated the blonde's magic when it felt his growing agitation.

"You upset Harry." The simple words were accusatory.

"I don't care," Lucius scoffed.

"You will pay for upsetting my Harry." Draco's magic blasted at Lucius and Narcissa, throwing them to the other side of the garden, where they fell unconscious.

The Healers rushed outside at that moment, leading Harry to suspect that Lucius had charmed the garden to be inaccessible until he was knocked out.

While the Healers tended to the two elder Malfoys, Harry hugged Draco tightly as the gray-eyed teen clutched at the other boy like a lifeline. He hadn't intended to hurt his parents, but he had become increasingly angry as he watched his mother and father try to hurt his Harry. Yes, _his _Harry. He willingly admitted to having feelings for the emerald-eyed teen, but didn't think the feelings were reciprocated, so he kept quiet until he was sure Harry loved him back.

* * *

"I thought they were going to kill you," he said quietly into his companion's ear the next day while they lay together in their shared bed at night.

"They very well intended to, but they weren't going to succeed anyway," Harry whispered back.

"They could have."

"Not with you with me. I had to protect you."

Draco paused, pursing his lips. He didn't like to be thought of as a damsel in distress, but he liked the thought of being protected by someone other than himself.

"'M not a damsel in distress, Potter," he whined petulantly.

"Of course you're not, Draco," Harry agreed immediately, petting the blonde's hair consolingly.

"You're a bastard."

"But you love me anyway."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Did Harry know? He couldn't have known!

"Draco? Are you okay?" Harry's worried voice pierced his panicky thoughts.

"Y-you…know…?" His mind didn't comprehend what his mouth was saying, so he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. He was basically confessing to being in love with Harry Potter to the teen himself!

"What are you talking about, Draco? Snap out of it, it's okay. I'm here, Draco. You can't be hurt while I'm here. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You're safe," the emerald-eyed teen's voice crooned softly, holding him against his chest until his breathing evened out a bit and his heartbeat slowed to a considerable level.

Draco was tired of wondering if Harry would return his growing feelings. He wasn't waiting any longer. His parents' visit had steeled his resolve. He turned to look up into Harry's eyes, his own gray orbs shining in the dim light.

"Harry, do you love me?"

The teen froze. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. How had Draco noticed? Had he been too obvious in his affections? Was Draco repulsed? Did he not want him to be near anymore?

Draco felt Harry's increasing panic and took the taller boy's face in his pale hands. The tanned cheeks were hot to the touch where blood had rushed to the cheekbones. He didn't want the raven-haired boy to have a panic attack, because that would take hours to calm down, so he did the next best thing he could think of.

He kissed Harry Potter.

Harry's lips were soft and full against his, and he pressed harder, trying to get a reaction. When he finally did, he moaned at the passion behind Harry's kiss. He willingly opened his mouth when the raven-haired boy slid his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. His own tongue battled fiercely with Harry's until he finally surrendered and just let the taller teen plunder his mouth. The blonde almost turned to mush when his companion left his now-swollen lips and sucked on his neck. He let out a wanton moan when Harry bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder and then licked it soothingly, most likely leaving a mark.

Harry took the blonde's face between his hands and looked Draco in the eye. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I've loved you for months."

Draco's breath hitched. He didn't know Harry had liked him for so long. He felt a bit silly now; worrying about Harry wanting him when the raven-haired teen was already in love with him. He smiled at his soon-to-be-lover, and pressed a brief kiss to the other's lips.

"I love you, too, Harry Potter."

With that, Draco kissed Harry like it was the last time he would ever kiss him. Harry returned the kiss as much as he could, and flipped them over so he was pinning the blonde down. He kissed along the other's jaw and neck, already working on removing Draco's clothes from his slender body.

Draco mewled when Harry sucked and nipped and kissed along every inch of his skin that was revealed. Harry had reached his navel when he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him back up for a fiery kiss before he moved them so he was on top. He looked at the raven-haired teen's button-down shirt, and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He smirked at the startled gasp he got from Harry, and immediately set to work on Harry's body.

He caressed Harry's sides, feeling jagged scars under his fingers, same as his own. He licked and sucked a path down Harry's neck to his dusky nipples, which immediately pebbled under his ministrations. He bit down on them, drawing out a throaty groan from the teen below him.

He continued his way down, dipping his tongue into Harry's navel before quickly disposing of the other's hospital trousers. He slowly rubbed the prominent bulge in his partner's boxers, eliciting a delicious moan. Draco kissed the bulge before sliding the boxers off. Harry lifted his hips to help speed the process along, but other than that, he was almost completely incoherent. He wanted to be in charge as he was dominant, but for now, he would let Draco have his fun.

Draco seemed to waste no time because he immediately swallowed Harry down to the hilt. Harry arched off the bed, a scream escaping from his lips before he clamped his mouth shut as Draco continued to bob his head up and down along his cock. He looked down at the blonde, who was looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Seeing those gray eyes stare at him so lustfully was almost his undoing. He'd had enough.

The raven-haired teen gently grabbed onto the blonde's hair and yanked on it until Draco stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked worriedly.

Harry didn't bother answering him as he flipped the smaller teen, pinning him to the bed again and ravishing him until the blonde was begging for more. He looked down at his handiwork, and smiled at the image Draco made.

The blonde's cheeks were flushed in pleasure, while his gray eyes were dilated with want and lust. His neck and chest was riddled with bite marks and hickeys, and he was bare as the day he was born (Harry had obviously torn his clothes off while Draco was unable to think clearly). His pale cock was leaking pre-cum, and his legs were spread for Harry's view. Harry nearly came when he saw the little pink hole already glistening from where pre-cum had dropped into it.

He settled between the blonde's thighs and kissed his soon-to-be-lover soundly. "You are so beautiful."

Draco mewled pitifully. "Please, Harry. I need you. Please."

Harry silenced him with a kiss, and reached between them to stroke Draco's cock with one hand, while the other hand wandered down to his entrance. The green-eyed teen mumbled a spell under his breath, and circled his now-slick finger around the smaller boy's entrance. He applied pressure carefully, making sure Draco was distracted while he slipped his finger in. He was answered with a soft moan and a beg for more.

Harry was more than happy to oblige. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times before finally slipping a second finger in and stretching the hole. This time, Draco groaned at the slight uncomfortable feeling of being filled, but didn't protest. He was in too much bliss.

Finally, after a few more minutes of stretching, Harry deemed Draco ready enough to move on. He whispered a spell against the blonde's lips while kissing him and the teen under him yelped at the feeling of something cold and slippery in him. He positioned himself in front of Draco's stretched entrance, and pushed in gently but firmly.

Harry felt like he was about to pass out. Draco was so tight. He was obviously a virgin. Harry was tempted to just slam into the blonde over and over again, but he forced himself to go slow so as to not hurt his lover.

Draco winced at the feeling of being stretched by Harry's cock, but he also felt incredible pleasure at being filled with more than just fingers. He moaned when he felt Harry brush against his prostate, and waited until he was relaxed before telling Harry to go on.

Harry slowly drew back out, then slammed quickly back in. He hit Draco's prostate dead on, making the blonde arch his back off the bed in shock and pleasure. He continued that pace, until Draco begged him to go faster. He sped up, making sure to hit Draco's prostate most of the time.

All too soon, he felt the beginnings of his orgasm approaching. He sped up and slammed into Draco harder, making the blonde scream incoherently. They soon lost themselves in the waves of pleasure crashing over them. Draco came on their chests, covering them in sticky cum. Harry came inside of Draco, pearly jets of fluid splashing on the inside of the blonde. Neither of them noticed the small glow that covered their bodies and settled inside Draco's stomach.

Harry collapsed beside the blonde after pulling out, muttering a cleaning spell to rid them of the sweat and cum on their chests and stomachs. He pulled Draco to him, spooning his lover while kissing his neck lovingly. He covered them with the sheets to keep them from getting cold.

"I love you," he murmured into Draco's ear, making the blonde shiver.

"Love you, too."

And with that, they fell asleep.

* * *

The second time they had visitors, it was nearly as bad, if not worse. On second thought, it _was _worse.

It had been a week later when the Healers had notified them that they were almost completely back to normal, which meant they could leave St. Mungo's in two weeks' time if their progress stayed the way it was going. The couple was ecstatic. They could finally leave and be free. They could both go to Hogwarts and be together. They could do as they wished.

Then, the Weasleys and Hermione visited.

It had been an unexpected visit, much like the Malfoy's had been. This time, Harry and Draco were in their shared room, cuddling together in the bed, when the entire Weasley clan plus Hermione barged in. The couple had immediately sat up while Harry cradled Draco in his arms protectively.

All of Harry's visitors were gaping at them in shock. They hadn't expected to see Draco Malfoy in St. Mungo's, much less in Harry Potter's arms.

Immediately, Ginny started shrieking at Harry about cheating on her with some ferret, when she was blasted against the wall and knocked unconscious. Ron furiously ran over to Malfoy to punch him for hurting _his _little sister, when he ran into a shield separating him and the ferret. Hermione held onto Ron's arms, trying to drag him away from the defensive couple on the bed. She had seen Harry's enraged green eyes glittering insanely, and she didn't want Ron to get hurt for provoking their friend. The rest of the Weasleys either started shouting accusingly at the blonde and brunette, or rushing over to aid the unconscious Ginny.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice cut through everyone's shouting.

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall stepped through the crowd of Weasleys and walked into the room. McGonagall, who had spoken, glared at everyone until they were quiet. Snape watched dispassionately as his colleague _ennervate_'d the youngest Weasley, and instead decided to observe his godson and Harry Potter.

Harry was soothing an upset Draco who was holding tightly onto his lover's shirt and crying silently while shaking. Harry was slowly rubbing the blonde's back while murmuring softly into his ear. Some of the other Weasleys were staring at the scene in growing comprehension, while the rest were glaring at the couple who paid them no mind. Finally, Draco seemed to stop crying, although a few quiet sniffles were heard. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. He was trying hard to contain it, since he knew that if he didn't, they wouldn't be leaving St. Mungo's any time soon. He forced himself to relax, but knew that if he was riled up any more, he would have a panic attack and possibly destroy the room they were in. It would take hours for him to calm down.

Draco seemed to sense this because his hand was soothingly rubbing his lover's own hand in small circles.

Minerva was shocked at seeing the two teens like this, but quickly reined it in. She was there for a reason.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. How are you two today?"

Harry hesitantly looked at his professor, but relaxed slightly at her warm look.

"We're fine, Professor," he answered quietly. "I mean no disrespect, but why are you here?"

"Well, we were wondering if you two would return to Hogwarts for your final year of education. You aren't too far behind, and you can catch up easily with your peers. And we heard you were being released soon. What do you say?" she smiled slightly at her favorite student as Harry glanced down at Draco for confirmation. When the blonde nodded, Harry quickly answered with a hasty yes.

They would return for their seventh year.

With that, Minerva and Severus left. Severus turned back before leaving and nodded curtly at Harry. Harry managed a nod back before the man left.

By now, the entire Weasley clan (plus Hermione) was staring at Harry and Draco. Molly, the bravest of the group, initiated the following conversation:

"Harry, dear-"

"Don't call me that."

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"I mean, what are you doing with Draco Malfoy with you?"

"I'm protecting him from banshees like _you_."

"W-what?!"

"Don't talk about my mum like that!" Ron joined the conversation.

"I'm telling the truth. She screams too much."

"Harry! That's no way to talk about Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione butted in.

"I'll talk about people however the hell I want, Hermione. Leave us alone."

"No way! We aren't leaving you with the ferret!" Ginny.

A fierce glare was sent the Weasley girl's way.

"Never. Call. Draco. That. Again."

"Or what?" she taunted. She apparently hadn't learned her lesson.

"I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me, Harry. You'll be put in Azkaban," Ginny said smugly.

"Do you really think so, Ginny? Do any of you really believe they'll put the Boy-Who-Lived, the One-Who-Conquered-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in Azkaban?" Harry asked mockingly. "You may know what landed me here in St. Mungo's, but everyone in the wizarding world thinks I'm here because I got severely injured in the battle, and no one noticed until now. They think the Savior is sane, completely so, and no one in St. Mungo's would say anything unless I was placed on trial for murder, and even then, they would let me go because I'm not entirely sane. They would say I had a panic attack and let me go, or just bring me back here. It isn't so bad, and at least I would rid the world of annoying carrot-haired bitches like you."

Ginny shrieked in anger and lunged. The next few events that happened went by so quickly, no one was able to stop it.

Just before Ginny was able to touch Harry, a green light surrounded her, and she fell, dead. Draco, who had been hidden in Harry's arms, was now glaring at the dead red-head, his gray eyes glowing. Ron, as soon as he registered the sight of his dead sister, took out his wand, and shouted out a cutting curse. Harry threw up a shield to cover Draco, and stood in front of the bed. He took the brunt of the curse, which made cuts immediately appear on his body, and blood started pouring out. Harry gasped, and fell to the floor, trying to close his wounds with wandless magic, but he was too agitated to do anything.

Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys looked at Ron in shock. They could barely comprehend what just happened. Molly fell to the floor next to her dead daughter, and started sobbing. The twins ran from the room to get help. Draco was still contained inside the shield, which prevented him from helping Harry, but since Harry's magic was wavering, he was able to break free and kneeled down next to his lover. He set to work, closing the deeper wounds on the brunette's body, and holding onto Harry like a lifeline.

Healers started rushing into the room, taking in the extent of the damage done, and trying their best to control the situation. The Weasleys were ushered out of the room, Ginny's dead body was taken away, and a few mediwitches stayed to heal Harry. They made sure not to aggravate Draco further, who cradled Harry like a precious gem in his arms. The blonde snapped at them a few times, but they were able to do their work.

Then, they assessed how much mental damage had been done to both patients. Harry was awake, and no real damage had been done to his psyche. Draco, on the other hand, was near hysterical. He was crying and shaking and refusing to let go of his lover. His raw magic was going haywire, and refused to be controlled. The sight of Harry hurt had triggered the reaction, and the Healers left the room for Harry to calm him down. They knew they couldn't remedy the situation themselves.

The Weasleys were another issue altogether. The Healers tried to calm them all down, but instead decided to just wait for the Aurors to arrive and let them deal with the aftermath.

Back in Harry and Draco's room, Draco was still crying uncontrollably. His magic had already shattered everything breakable within his range, and Harry was having trouble soothing the blonde with his own magic.

"Draco, please, calm down. I'm fine, I'm here, Dray. I'm not going anywhere. Please just calm down, love. I'm okay, I'm alive," Harry kept repeating. The blonde just continued to sob and shudder in his lover's arms while the brunette rubbed his back as soothingly as he could and kissed him tenderly.

"I thought -hic- you were -hic- (sob) dying!" Draco finally managed to get out. "I couldn't -hic- stand it. I thought -hic- I was going to -hic- lose -hic- my mind (sob) and -hic- soul again. You're -hic- everything to me -hic-, Harry. I can't lose -hic- (sob) you. Ever. I love -hic- you."

"I love you, too, Draco. I can't lose you either, but I'm fine. You can see that. I'm not lying in a hospital bed, I'm not in a coma, and I'm not even hurt anymore. I'm _fine_, love. Please stop crying," Harry begged, willing himself not to lose control on his emotions. If Draco felt even a _bit _of anxiety coming from him, it would just make it that much harder to calm the gray-eyed blonde down.

After a few more minutes of coaxing and pleading and reassuring, Draco was able to calm down to a respectable level. He would still probably need a Calming Draught, but Harry had been able to convince his lover to get back into the bed with him and continued to cuddle him in his arms until the blonde fell asleep. Finally, Harry was able to release all the tension he had, and followed his boyfriend into the world of dreams.

* * *

Draco didn't understand what was wrong with him.

It'd been nearly two weeks since he and Harry had been released from St. Mungo's. When his parents had arrived to pick him up, Draco had politely refused and instead told them he would be living with Harry in his house at Grimmauld. Harry had then quickly apparated them away before the two Malfoys could get over their shock.

Now, though, Draco had been throwing up all morning for the past three days. Harry was as supportive as possible: holding his hair back, carrying him when his legs refused to hold him upright, and bringing him food that wouldn't set off his nausea. The blonde could tell Harry had a suspicion of what was going on, but didn't give any hints to Draco other than to smile privately to himself when his lover clung to him after his episodes of vomiting.

Right now, Draco was waiting for Harry to bring him a glass of cold water and some crackers for him to nibble on while he sat on the floor next to the toilet after another round of vomiting. It had been a few minutes since the brunette had left, and Draco was starting to get impatient. He felt like shit, and probably looked worse after consecutive days of emptying his stomach each morning. Harry was supposed to be there pampering him, damnit!

Draco felt a wave of loneliness pass over him before he felt the distinctive sting of tears burn in his eyes. Maybe Harry didn't want to take care of him anymore and just decided to leave him abandoned in the bathroom. Maybe he forgot that Draco was even here, alone. Maybe–.

Curling up with his knees to his chest, Draco gave into his emotions and started sobbing. He was alone, sick, abandoned, and forgotten by his lover. He cried loudly, soon gasping for breath between sobs and trying to ignore the growing nausea his crying was causing.

That was how Harry found him a minute later. He rushed to his blonde lover, falling to his knees beside Draco and taking the smaller teen into his arms.

"Draco! What's wrong, love? Is your stomach still hurting?"

"No! You left me here alone, you (sob) bastard! You don't (gasp) (sob) care about -hic- me! How _dare _you -hic- comfort me! You don't (sob) love me (gasp) anymore!"

"Draco, that's not true!" Harry protested, holding his lover tighter when the blonde struggled in his arms. "I do love you! Please calm down, love. You'll make yourself sick if you don't calm down."

"Don't tell (gasp) me what to do, you (sob) lying -hic- prat!"

"Dray, please calm down. I'm here now. I didn't abandon you at all. I was just getting you some food for your stomach," Harry soothed, rubbing the blonde's back.

At the mention of food, Draco felt the previous nausea come back in full force. He struggled in Harry's arms, trying to hold back the bile threatening to come up his throat. When Harry finally let go of him, he scrambled to his knees in front of the toilet, and retched. His empty stomach heaved with the effort to bring something to the surface, and he felt his lover come up behind him to hold his blonde hair. His gray eyes watered and he placed a hand over his stomach as he tried and failed to throw up. He'd already vomited for almost an hour earlier that morning, and now there was nothing to expel.

Harry rubbed the blonde's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner, and held Draco's soft hair away from his face. He has been having quite a few theories the past few days about what was ailing his lover, but now he was quite sure what the problem was. He just didn't know how to tell Draco.

When Draco finally felt like he wouldn't puke if he moved, he slowly backed away from the porcelain toilet and let Harry embrace him from behind and wipe the sweat from his pale face with a cold washcloth. Soon after, he heard the murmured words of a mouth-cleaning charm and felt his mouth instantly become fresh.

"You know, maybe we should contact a Healer to find out what's wrong with me," Draco murmured weakly, clenching his teeth when Harry carefully picked him up bridal-style and carried him to their shared room.

"Actually, I think I know what's wrong with you," Harry confessed, thinking this was the right time to tell his lover his hypothesis.

"Really?" Draco asked eagerly, squirming in the brunette's arms until he was able to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "Well, what is it?"

"Well…."

Harry deposited Draco on the bed and went over to a tray on a writing desk that had previously had the blonde's food. He grabbed a small book and walked back over to the bed. Harry was nervous about Draco's reaction when he would see the title, but nonetheless, handed the blonde the book he had found in the family library.

Draco stared at the six words written at the top._ Wizard Pregnancy in the Black Family_. The second word, _pregnancy_, jumped out at him and almost made him choke. Harry thought he was _pregnant_?!

"You think I'm pregnant," he whispered, but his lover heard clearly over the deafening silence.

Harry squirmed. "Well, I was checking in the Black family library for anything I could find about your symptoms, and then I found this. I mean, I read it, obviously, to make sure it wasn't just some joke, and you _do _have some Black blood from your mother, so…I'm almost one hundred percent sure. It says that's how the Black bloodline was able to survive. And anyone with Black blood can have children."

"So that's why I've been bringing up all of my food every day? That's why I've been so emotional and…everything? I'm _pregnant_?" Draco asked disbelievingly. He didn't want to think about how he was having a child. _Harry's child._

"I mean, if you…don't want to have the baby, I'm…fine with whatever you choose," Harry said carefully, knowing Draco would get the implication.

Draco blanched and scowled while wrapping an arm securely around his flat stomach. "You are _so _not implying I'm getting rid of this baby, Potter, or so help me Merlin, I will rip you to bloody pieces."

The brunette raised his hands in surrender with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Draco. I'm not implying _anything_. Just making sure."

"I'm having your child, Harry. I highly doubt I want to rid myself of our baby," Draco said in a softer tone.

"Our baby," Harry repeated, a silly grin threatening to take over his face. He lay down on his stomach next to Draco, and placed his hand over the blonde's. He kissed right over where the baby should be growing, and then raised himself to kiss the blonde's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry, but why don't you get me something to eat. _We _are hungry," Draco said with a smile.

* * *

*end flashback*

"I didn't think I'd ever go back to Hogwarts like this," Draco said, grabbing one of his sweaters and folding it before placing it carefully in his trunk.

"How? Almost straight out of a mental hospital and pregnant?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Yes, you bloody wanker!" the blonde huffed. "I'm pregnant, and you're taking a sick pleasure in my suffering."

"Don't be like that, Draco. You'll be fine." The brunette walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover's slightly protruding belly from behind. "As soon as we get to Hogwarts, we'll talk to the Headmaster, and he'll surely give us our own rooms. And I'll make sure he makes accommodations for the baby. You can even request to share all my classes, or I, yours."

Draco pouted. "Fine. Now let me go, I need to finish packing."

"No need." With a flick of Harry's wand, all of their belongings were packed in their trunks and ready. Harry started kissing a path down Draco's neck, rubbing the small baby belly, knowing it was a weakness of the blonde.

"Harry," Draco half-whined, half-moaned. "You're just trying to distract me."

"Am I succeeding?" he murmured.

"N-no," the blonde gasped.

"Really?" Harry turned Draco's head to kiss him properly. The gray-eyed teen moaned, and he slipped his tongue inside Draco's mouth.

When they finally came up for air, Draco was quivering in Harry's arms.

"Were you distracted?" the brunette asked off-handedly, sucking on his lover's pale neck.

"Yes, now stop doing that and let's go. We'll miss the Hogwarts Express, and I want to see everyone's reaction to us."

Harry reluctantly let go of the piece of delicious skin between his teeth and smirked in satisfaction at the prominent purple mark.

"Ready?" He offered his hand to his lover.

"Ready," Draco replied, taking the hand and squeezing.

Together, they made their way out of the house and to their next change in life. They didn't turn back.

* * *

**_*skips into frame* Well, what did you guys think? I'm already thinking about a sequel for this one. Except I'll add it as another chapter. I mean, who doesn't want to see a cranky, heavily pregnant Draco yelling at Harry for the slightest reason?  
_**

**_Review, my loves, and see you next time! *waves and skips out of frame* *voice sounds off in the distance* DRACO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!_**


End file.
